The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for electronic communication, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for reducing duplication of information sent via electronic communication.
An interesting news item or a communication may be shared electronically though email and social media. Often the same news item may be shared repeatedly and may cause frustration as the same news item may be received multiple times in an email inbox, in a newsfeed, via a social media platform, through an instant messaging client, through an Internet Relay Chat protocol (IRC) channel, or a business or social network. Different forms of social media where a news item may be shared include blogs, business networks, social networks, social gaming, social bookmarking, photo sharing, product review, services review, and virtual worlds. Someone who is planning to distribute a news item may not be aware that their email contacts, members of a social media group, nor their social media contacts have already been exposed to the news item.